criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Volvo Amazon P130
The Volvo Amazon was a mid-size car manufactured by Volvo Cars from 1956 to 1970, and introduced in the USA, as the 122S at the New York International Auto Show in April 1959. History The Amazon shared both the wheelbase from its predecessor, the PV, as well as its tall posture and high H-point seating — while offering three model configurations: 2-door (P130) coupe, 4-door (P120) sedan (in Sweden and the UK a sedan is called a "saloon"), and wagon (P220-- called the "estate"). In 1959 Volvo provided front seat belts as standard equipment on all the cars, including the export models, becoming the world's first manufacturer to take this step — later becoming the first car featuring three-point seat belts. The Amazon was originally manufactured at Volvo's Lundby plant in Gothenburg and subsequently at the company's Torslandaverken, which began operating in 1964. By the end of production, 234,209 four-door models, 359,917 two-door models and 73,196 station wagons had been produced, 60% of them for export — for a total of 667,323 vehicles. The earlier models had only one carburetor; thus they were given the designation 121. Models made for export to the US and Canada had two carburetors (the 121 was deemed to weak) and thus was designated 122 (often called 122S-- s meaning "sport"). The 4-door 122S models were commonly used as police vehicles in the UK. Initially all Amazon models had four doors and were denoted by the code P120. In 1963 the 2-door sedans were introduced to the market. The car did not have anti-lock brakes, nor did it have power steering. It is known to be a reliable vehicle and is not too difficult to repair given access to replacement parts. On Criminal Minds The Volvo Amazon has appeared twice on Criminal Minds. In its first appearance, it seemed to be "horizon blue" (also called "light blue" color code 89) but it was a night shot so the color was not fully visible until the last frame of its front. From the grille, it was a 65 or 66 model. The car was being driven by SSA Spencer Reid in the Season Three episode "In Name and Blood". He drove it up to Gideon's cabin when the latter was missing and failing to return Reid's calls. It was one of the few times Reid is seen driving, and the only time in which he was not driving to a crime scene. The second appearance of the Volvo Amazon was in the Season Ten episode "Nelson's Sparrow". Reid was again driving to Gideon's cabin, but this time it was also a crime scene. The second vehicle had the same grille, but had a different license plate and appeared to be "pearl white" (color code 79) instead of blue. Some of the details were difficult to see, but from photographs, it seems that the blue tint was missing and interior shots of the upholstery had a reddish hue. This is significant because the color combinations available for the model years with the grille shown were limited. The horizon blue model had black upholstery while the pearl white model had red upholstery. The Volvo amazons were labeled with an alphanumeric code to identify things such as style, doors, engine, transmission, steering wheel position, and model year. The code for Reid's car would depend on the transmission type as well as model year. Reid's car could be coded P13245V E (or F) or P13246V E (or F). A breakdown of the code: : P = Passenger vehicle : '1 '= Sedan (aka "Saloon") : '3 '= Two-doors : '2 '= B-18 D engine : '4 '= Made for export to Canada & US : '5 '= M41 type D 4-speed fully synchronized floor gearbox with overdrive) :: OR '6 '= Borg & Warner BW35 3-step automatic transmission (this transmission was notorious for high fuel consumption) : 'V '= Left side steering wheel (steering wheels for Sweden & the UK were on the right side) : 'E '= Model year 1965 :: OR 'F '= Model year 1966 The license plate of the first vehicle was WG S654 and is a D.C. license plate; the license plate of the second vehicle was 478 591 and the plate itself was white with no discernible markings to identify the state. It should be noted that Reid's car has only one side-mirror on the driver's side. This was the standard design. Gallery VolvoAmazon130blueprint.gif|Blueprints of Volvo Amazon P130 (The fog lights were optional & were not on Reid's car) Volvoamazon65-66grille.jpg|Closeup of the front bumper, headlights, and grille on a '65 Volvo Amazon VolvoAmazonRear3qrtrleft.jpg|3-quarter rear view of a Volvo Amazon P130 VolvoAmazon inside.jpg|Interior view with steering wheel, dashboard, and front seats (vinyl upholstery) Volvo Amazon Volvo Amazon saloonback1.jpg|Rear view of a Volvo Amazon P130 showing the tail-lights, gas cap, and bumper Volvo Amazon trunk.jpg|View inside the trunk of a Volvo Amazon P130 External Links *Volvo Amazon Picture Gallery - photos, chassis number database, handbooks, manuals, and other documentation related to Volvo Amazon Category:Real World Articles Category:Vehicles